Never Cry Again, A Homestuck Songfic
by Kat Harley
Summary: Este songfic está basado en uno de otro usuario de internet del que no tengo su nombre, no es copia. Por supuesto los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Andrew Hussie, a excepción de uno, basado en uno de Andrew, he, he. Así mismo, se basa también en la canción homónima de Dash Berlin, la cual remueve mis sentidos y me hace sentir triste. Ship JadeXDave.


La noche estaba fresca y fría. Pero a mí todo me daba calor y por eso elegí un vestido corto y negro, pero brillante y de tela delgada. Rose estaba increíblemente bonita, ataviada con un corto vestido dorado y ajustado que hacía resaltar su figura delgada. John se había puesto una ropa nefasta; sus típicas sandalias y sus bermudas que lo hacían parecer un niño. No podía usar eso en un centro nocturno así que con todo gusto, lo encerramos en el cuarto y lo dejamos en ropa interior. El pobre parecía verdaderamente avergonzado de que lo viéramos en ropa interior, pero nos dio gusto ver que le gustaba cómo se veía pese a los apretados jeans de Dave que tomamos para que los usara, o al fijador excesivo con el que Rose alborotó y acomodó su cabello amablemente. Ella era la más emocionada con el aparente cambio físico de John esa noche. Dave parecía serio cuando salimos; le di un codazo para que le hiciera algún cumplido a John, pero me miró largamente por sobre sus gafas obscuras. ¿Quién usa gafas obscuras de noche de todos modos? Dave Strider sí. Se acercó despacio a mí y me colocó el brazo tomando el suyo mientras observaba a Rose acomodarle la camisa a John, y me murmuró al oído:

¿Te gusta, no? Vamos, Harley, es tu hermano – Por supuesto, su pregunta me desconcertó.

¡Dave! – Y volteé a mirarlo directamente a los ojos (gafas) - ¡Por supuesto que no! Y por mi salud mental y mi bienestar futuro, no repitas eso – y le sonreí, aunque él mantenía su actitud distante pese a tomarme el brazo. Me miró nuevamente, infinitamente más serio de lo habitual. Su nariz se apoyó en el inicio de mi mejilla y sentí su aliento cálido en mi oído cuando volvió a murmurar:

Estás preciosa esta noche, _Mrs._ Harley, ya sabes, si ocultas esos dientes casi podrías pasar por una chica y eso… - Y una sensación eléctrica me recorrió cuando sus labios no se alejaron sino se quedaron, tibios, justo entre el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello. Al subir la vista, noté que John nos veía fijamente y Rose, que estaba fascinada con la idea de ir a ese club, le halaba el brazo con interés y decía:

Bueno, John, vamos a dejar que estos chicos se diviertan. ¡Esta noche vamos a bailar! – dijo emocionada, incluso tanto que parecía que sus correctos modales se suavizaron- Dave, por favor, no molestes a Jade, no puedes dejar de coquetear un minuto… Eres incapaz de comportarte con quien nos hará el favor de llevarnos a un club increíble con sus notorias influencias… - La interrumpí, adelantándome y soltando el brazo de Dave, que me miró, incrédulo cuando tomé el de John que, de inmediato ladeó su rostro pero no se alejó.

No hay influencias, Rosey. Lo que pasa es que… Conozco a unos chicos y casualmente son los dueños del club. Me invitaron a ir cuando quisiera y ya que estamos de vacaciones y las universidades terminaron para todos, se podría decir que es nuestra noche de graduación – y tomando mi bolso, saqué mis llaves y esperé a que salieran de la casa para cerrar la puerta y nos dirigimos entonces a la camioneta. John de inmediato se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, muy serio y más derecho de lo normal, sin hablar una palabra. Dave encendió la camioneta calentando el motor y bajó nuevamente de ella para ayudarnos a subir. A Rose le dio un empujoncito con la mano desde la parte baja de la espalda. Me causaban fascinación inmensa las manos de Dave, sobre todo al hacer movimientos como esos. Había dibujado por años cientos de veces las manos de Dave en infinitas posiciones y actividades, de tal modo que se podía considerar una obsesión. Dave jugaba conmigo (como hacía con todas las chicas y chicos), era amable cuando hacía falta y no se tomaba en serio que lo hubiese besado para revivirlo en la casi olvidada sesión de Sburb. A veces no me sentía como si eso realmente hubiera pasado. Pero esa noche, muchas de mis ideas respecto a Dave cambiaron fuertemente cuando me sacó de mi fascinación. Se acercó cerrando la puerta del lado de Rose y puso su mano en la manija de la puerta de mi lado. Deslizó su brazo suavemente por mi cintura acercándose por detrás y aspiró el aroma de mi cabello, que caía a mi espalda en ondas y murmuró atrayéndome a su cuerpo:

¿Bailarás conmigo aunque te guste tanto ése _freak_ de John? – pero no pude contestar porque de pronto, John tocó el claxon y se asomó por la ventanilla.

¿Por qué tardan tanto? Rose quiere llegar pronto – Y me dirigió una mirada tan llena de enojo que me intimidó. Dave, sin embargo, abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para subir. Fue en ese segundo que recordé que estaba enamorada de Dave Strider. Su cabello rubio y usando más fijador de lo permitido por la ley, el olor fresco y varonil de su loción, la camisa roja y el blazer negro, los pantalones ajustados a sus piernas largas y esa increíble seguridad en sí mismo eran justo la mezcla que me lo recordó.

Después de un tramo corto en el que todos nos mantuvimos en silencio, Dave encendió la radio y sonaba una canción que yo no conocía pero que me gustó de inmediato. Parecía hecha con un sintetizador de voz, mezcla de música electrónica y lounge con tintes de guitarras eléctricas y sonidos metálicos. Miré al frente, y por el retrovisor, Dave no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Rose parecía ensimismada, su emoción se percibía en el aire como si un extraño rocío brillante envolviera el ambiente de la noche; miraba por la ventana, añorante y en silencio. John a su vez veía de su lado de la ventanilla, con un rostro que no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba molesto. Dave miraba el camino mientras conducía pero daba constantes miradas a mi asiento y aunque al principio lo atribuí a que llovía un poco para entonces y vigilaba el camino, luego terminé por darme cuenta que no. Me miraba a mí, con tanto interés que me abrumó y opté por bajar la vista. No me di cuenta que tenía las mejillas rojas, hasta que Rose me pasó su mano de piel suave y delicada por la frente.

Querida, ¿Te sientes mal? Parece que tienes fiebre, ¡Mira esas mejillas más rojas que la camisa de Dave! – y rebuscó en su bolso, tendiéndome un pastillero – Toma una cápsula color amarillo y te repondrás inmediatamente – y me sonrió recostando su cabeza en mi hombro - ¿Crees que haya mucha gente hoy en ese club? –Y me miró de pronto, asombrada - ¡Mi perfume! ¿Tú no tienes algunas gotas del tuyo, querida? – y asentí tendiéndole la botellita que saqué de mi bolso. Por toda respuesta, Rose se acercó a mi cuello y aspiró para olerlo, mirando maliciosa a Dave, a quien por fin notó viendo por el retrovisor. Cuando quería, Rose podía ser maquiavélica – Hueles exquisitamente, querida – y me pasó el brazo por enfrente de mi cuello, en gesto posesivo, mirando directamente a Dave con gesto desafiante. John se asomó entre los dos asientos y ya no parecía molesto, sino interesado.

Yo sólo me hice a un lado, sonriendo en silencio y me apoyé entonces en el cristal. Eché una última mirada al retrovisor, y entonces adiviné en los ojos carmín de Dave un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto. Su rostro, con la piel blanca pero bronceada, tenía un gesto de añoranza que automáticamente me remontó al día que había muerto y lo besé. Entonces yo tenía trece años, mi cuerpo seguía siendo el de una niña, pero en mi corazón guardaba ese momento como no guardaba ningún otro. Después de todo, habíamos sido los jugadores alfa, cometimos todos los errores del mundo para ganar el juego, entre ellos, dejarnos matar por causas justas de ser necesario. Aún sentía ese dolor cuando las balas que yo disparaba, se desviaron y lo atravesaron. Una a una traspasaron su hermosa piel y lo hicieron sangrar frente a mi aterrorizado rostro. De pronto me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al club y me removí en el asiento, abriendo la portezuela. Dave literalmente corrió para ayudarme a bajar, pero ya estaba yo con la zapatilla de un verde muy brillante, pisando la grava y el empedrado de la entrada. Dave le dirigió entonces una mirada a John que estaba bajando y le dijo:

Ayuda a esa gemela mía, _bro._ Sus zapatos son altos y se caerá con el empedrado mojado, yo me encargo de tu hermana – y se inclinó frente a mí, burlón - ¿Me permite, _madame_? – Y pasando su mano por debajo de mis muslos y la otra por la parte baja de mi espalda, me cargó.

¡Dave, no es necesario, puedo caminar! - dije sonrojándome mucho, sin duda nunca lo dibujé cargándome.

Nena, no puedes, te torcerás un tobillo con esos zapatos. ¿Crees que no sé qué zapatos usas? Sólo tenis. Converse. Usas el tenis más bajo, plano y barato que pueda haber. No tengo nada contra los converse, pero si me preguntas, prefiero los de tobillo alto, no esos pequeños _flats_ que usas tú…

Es el comentario más _gay_ que has hecho jamás, Dave Strider – dije mientras me dejaba justo en la entrada del club con delicadeza y me acomodé el vestido. Rose venía sorpresivamente acurrucada en el hombro de John, mientras éste temblaba por el peso de ella; después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio como Dave. La dejó por fin en el suelo y Rose le sonrió agradecida. La belleza física de Rose siempre me deslumbraba. Era dulce, maternal y amable y siempre lucía preciosa con su indescifrable color de ojos y sus modales correctos y amables. A diferencia de Roxy, (Su madre) Rose era extremadamente correcta y poco tendiente a la vulgaridad (Roxy en cambio, siempre estaba ebria y su forma de hablar y expresarse era para con todos amable, sí, pero no correcta en absoluto), discreta y a la vez segura y confiable.

Busqué con la vista al cadenero, que no era otro que Carlo Makara. Tenía un físico extremadamente delgado, pero se veía mucho más saludable que la última vez que lo viera. Lo saludé con la mano y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto casi considerado socialmente una sonrisa. Siempre creí que era un hombre más bien triste. Me recordaba mucho al dancestro de Gamzee no sé qué. Todos esos trolls eran tan complicados que apenas si recordaba sus caras, menos aún sus nombres.

Agité la mano para que Rose me viese y se acercó. Luego Dave y hasta el final John. Nos dejaron entrar sin problemas. La barra estaba llena de comensales y me acerqué al bartender, un muchacho joven y fornido de largo cabello negro.

Quiero… - Y se atravesó Rose, eufórica - Ve a bailar, querida, yo pediré las bebidas por ustedes… - Y miró al bartender, interesada, pese a que llevaba a John del brazo, casi a rastras - Asentí y me dirigí a la mesa, donde ya Dave había tomado su lugar y miraba por sobre las gafas a la mesa de al lado donde todas las chicas lo miraban, embelesadas. Me senté en la silla de enfrente, dos chicas se quedaron aún observándole descaradamente e incluso una le habló, sin que éste se diera por aludido.

Muy bonito club, _Mrs._ Harley. ¿Quieres bailar? – Y entonces volteé a mirarlo con interés.

¿Bailar? ¿Contigo? – dije contenta, pero en realidad sonó como si lo hiciese menos.

Sé que crees que no me mereces, pero, vamos, nena, no eres tan mala. Ven, aprovechemos que te ves tan bien una vez en tu vida y bailemos antes de que venga tu hermano y no te suelte el resto de la noche – y me tomó la mano jalándome a la pista.

Cuando nos paramos, justo en medio del establecimiento, Dave se movía bien. Noté que era sólo música electrónica. "¿Noche de Daft Punk?", pensé escuchando "Around the world". Dave era muy buen bailarín, pero incluso él notaba que mis movimientos también eran buenos. Por fin su rostro se había suavizado e incluso sonreía de vez en cuando. El ambiente lleno de luces de colores, el sofocante ajetreo y la asfixia de compartir el reducido espacio con tantas personas, eran embriagadores. Se acercó aprovechando que no estaba cerca John, para quien al parecer la proximidad que Dave intentaba tener conmigo era casi un pecado mortal, y me atrajo entonces a su cuerpo con el rostro escondido en mi cuello:

Quería confirmar lo que dijo Rose… ¿Sabes? En ella no huele el perfume como en ti – y sus labios se perdieron en la línea de mi cabello mientras bailábamos, nuestros cuerpos juntos uno contra el otro, bailando una canción que en realidad tenía muy poco de bailable en pareja. Al terminar, Dave no me soltó de inmediato, sino que se quedó un momento apretándome contra él (incluso una de sus manos me abrazaba por la cintura y la otra me sostenía por la nuca), y luego me soltó. Fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa, donde ya estaba Rose bebiendo y John mirándonos severamente. Las copas tenían un ligero color violeta y tomando la mía, la bebí de un sorbo y me llevé a los labios la cereza que la adornaba.

¿Qué es esta bebida, Rose? – pregunté intrigada; sabía bien pero casi de inmediato me mareó.

Manhattan, querida. Whisky. ¿Verdad que está delicioso? – y comenzó a urgir a Dave – Vamos, _Mr. President_ – dijo burlándose en obvia referencia a mi vestido y a que nos había visto bailar – bebe tu copa, aún nos queda el resto de la noche. Y tú, John Egbert, será mejor que bebas la tuya, porque es tu turno de bailar y lo harás conmigo – y para asombro de Dave y mío, se acurrucó contra el brazo de John apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, gesto que sinceramente me hizo sonreír. Por fin aceptaba que le gustaba John. Éste no hizo nada ante el gesto de Rose, pero yo sabía que también a él le gustaba ella porque ya me lo había dicho antes. Debía estar tan nervioso que no sabía cómo actuar. Me levanté pidiendo otra ronda de copas a un mesero y tomé el brazo de Dave.

Noche electrónica, señor Strider – murmuré en su oído con mi mano en su brazo - ¿Bailamos? – Y se levantó siguiéndome.

Nuevamente me abrazó, esta vez con fuerza. Su brazo rodeaba mi cintura y su mano se posaba con firmeza en mi espalda baja.

"… _I saw you, again, i knew just where you'd be_

_I'll stop this, real soon when you're back safe with me…_

_When you come home, __I'll stop this_

_When you come home, I'll hide it good_

_I'll never cry again, when you come home, to me…"_

Dave siguió el ritmo ilógicamente frenético de mis caderas y su mano entonces se situó justo de un lado de ellas mientras me atraía. Esa bebida había hecho su efecto. El eco de la música, la loción de Dave, las luces, la risa de Rose atrayendo a John mientras bailaba con él, la sensación del cabello de la nuca de Dave en mis dedos… Dave, Dave, Dave. De pronto, todo se borró del mundo y ya no había Rose, ni John, ni bartender ni Carlo Makara, ni Club de la Quinta Avenida, ni otra cosa en el mundo que la brillantez del momento en que Dave me apretó contra sí, bailando al ritmo de una canción que misteriosamente sin conocer, lo repetía todo como una obviedad:

"… _In picture, i'd see it, you weren't really there_

_In truth I, still feel it hanging in the air._

_When you come home, __I'll stop this_

_When you come home, I'll hide it good_

_I'll never cry again, when you come home, to me …"_

Tal vez para él no era nada. Pero para mí, fue todo. Se quitó las gafas, las dobló y las colocó en la solapa del bolsillo del blazer. Lo sabía. Se sentía igual. Se _sentía _igual. Me lo repetí en mi mente hasta que nuevamente, una de sus tretas acabó por romper mi fascinación. La música de tintes electrónicos y sonidos metálicos, el perfume, el vestido brillante, las luces de colores, la claustrofobia ante el local cerrado y las cientos de personas bailando, la bebida… Ése maldito _Manhattan_ habían hecho efecto.

Los labios de Dave se sentían como a los trece años. Pero la sensación fue muy distinta. La píldora que me dio Rose no sirvió para nada. Sentí esa calidez quemarme por dentro. Su mano se deslizó por mi cintura, atrayéndome por la espalda baja y paró de bailar. Mi cadera dejó de moverse. No podía respirar, no quería respirar. ¡Cuántos años pasaron desde que jugamos esa sesión de sburb! ¡Cuántos años habían pasado para descifrar todos esos sentimientos que ya existían, reptando en los recovecos de nuestro corazón, transformándose, mutando en extrañas sensaciones que no podíamos reconocer!

Me besó suavemente, despacio, con cadencia.

Había salido con chicos en la universidad, chicos. Pero ninguno como Dave.

No había nadie como Dave.

Me apretó. Echó mi cabello hacia atrás y su mano me tomó el rostro suavemente.

Murmuró algo a mi oído.

Asentí.

Se acercó a John mientras yo hacía lo propio con Rose.

Después de darle una palmada en la espalda a John, me tomó la mano. John por todo gesto, me besó la mejilla deseándome buenas noches. Rose lo abrazó.

Yo seguí a Dave.

Siempre me pregunté cómo terminaba esa canción.

"…_Come home __to me…"_

_Para ti, tiene algo extra. Mi amor. Nadie tiene mi corazón, Señor Strider. _

_Pero usted es mi corazón._

_Jade._


End file.
